Hermione and Draco in Head Duties
by woodsy24
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Heads, and have to live together. They have a say in their own head duties and as the year progresses they are brought together. Soz but I really suk at summarys. small slash scene.
1. A New School Year

'**FANFIC'**

Hermione POV

'Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I'll miss you guys sooooo much' I said. Sure I was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. Ever since they had decided to give me the 'sex' talk in the middle of the hols, things have been a little awkward between us. I mean seriously! I lost my virginity in 5th year with Seamous! And now, in 7th year they expect me not to know! Oh well, I can't blame them, how should they know – he he. I also just want to see my friends again and start my relationship with Harry (he asked me out at the end of school last year!).

I walked into Platform 9 ¾ and was stumped when someone covered my eyes.

'Guess Who!' said Harry's voice

"Hmmm . . . I wonder' I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm, 'Harry?'

He replied by spinning me around and planting a kiss on my lips. We found the Weasleys and said humble hellos, before moving off to find a carriage. The first one on was occupied by some first years. Me being head girl and all, I went up and introduced myself. I guess I kind of got carried away, because Ron began pulling me off to the next carriage.

'Ronald!' I said in an annoyed tone, 'I was in the middle of discussing the houses!'

'Yeh, yeh.' He replied opening the door, 'We've got to hurry to find a carriage otherwise we'll have to join the ferret.'

'I'm glad you feel that way about me,' said a vaguely, familiar drawling voice.

'Get lost you disgusting excuse for a prick' I replied before closing the door, and heading to the next carriage. _'Wow, Malfoy got really sexy over the summer' _I thought _'What am I thinking!'_ I freed my mind of such disgusting thoughts before moving into the empty compartment. I chose a seat next to Harry, which must of tempted him, because he swung his arm around my shoulder.

'What did you guys get in your exams?' asked Ron, and he must of noticed Ginny's 'opening' mouth before saying 'Not you Gin, I already know that you got 3 0's, 4 E's, 1 A and 1 D.

'Hey!' replied Ginny 'that D was for Potions! It doesn't count!'

'Congrats Gin,' I said, before saying 'I got 7 0's, 5 E's and 2 A's. I also got Head . . . OMG! I'm so sorry guys! I'm meant to go to the Heads Compartment! I totally forgot!' Harry, Ron and Gin muttered a quick congrats before I ran out the door and rushed to the Head Compartment. _'I wonder who the Head Boy is if its not Harry' _I thought to myself _'Seamous – no, Dean – no, Neville – definitely not! Blaise – no,'_ by this time I was at the door, so I opened it.

Draco POV

I could feel eyes staring at me as I studied the Head papers. The Head Girl must have arrived. I slowly turned around when I heard a voice I knew just too well, and I knew this was going to be a long year.

'My associate, is a mudblood' I drawled watching her reaction before thrusting the papers into her hand 'If we don't want to spend more time together then we already do – which I don't, I believe we should get this over and done with. I tried to hide my emotions like my father taught me to, but I don't think my expert training had done the trick. I felt her eyes wander up and done my body.

'Checking me out Granger?' I mocked. _'I hope she was checking me out cause she is H-O-T HOT!'_ I thought to myself _'What the fuck! I'm a pureblood. She's a mudblood!'_ I pushed the disturbing thoughts out of my mind and tuned into what Granger was saying.

'As heads, we must set an example for the younger students and, while in public, act accordingly.' She said, in her know-it-all voice as usual 'It says here that we are able to give or take house points . . .'

'Yes! 50 points to Slytherin for Draco Malfoy being a sexy beast!' I said, flexing my muscles.

'Ferret' She replied, probably annoyed at me 'Seriously. We can't abuse this privilege . . .' Yep, there she goes again. At that point I just zoned out, and began looking up her body. '_her breasts are, probably a C-cup, her hips had formed nicely and bushy brown hair had now straightened'_ . . . what was I thinking! _'I better leave now, before anything else sick finds it way into my mind.'_ At that, I left a stunned Granger in mid-sentence and went to get changed, as we were approaching Hogwarts.

We walked into the Great Hall, and positioned ourselves at the usual tables. As per every year, Professor **McGonicgal** led the first years onto the stage. Once the sorting hat had finished its song, she called up the first student.

'Macmillan, Ernie,' she announced. The hat thought for a moment, before shouting 'RAVENCLAW!' The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers, as a relieved Ernie sat down near the end.

Thus began the sorting. A few people were in Slytherin, and they sat at the end of our table. Dumbledore began his speech about the Forbidden Forest, before the food arriving on the table. I laughed as I saw the first years reactions. One of them had automatically reached for a chicken wing, before realising that it had just appeared there. She dropped it, and started screaming as she saw the amount of food at the table.

After everyone had stuffed themselves silly, I stood up and started to head to the Dungeons, for the Slytherin Common Room.

'Mister Malfoy' said a strict voice. I turned around and saw Professor McGonicgal standing there, with Granger beside her, looking just as confused. 'I am here to escort you to the Head Common Room, where you will find your own personal room and your shared bathroom.'


	2. Room Changes and the shower

Guys I'm sorry but this is a real short chappie. I'll try do better next time.

PLEASE REVIEW! REVEIVEIWS MEAN THE ORLD TO M! Thanx to my first and second reviewers Queen Of Pain In The Ass and . stfu its Kaley .

This chappie is dedicated to all my friends PLC (Chloe, Viv, Jade, Kim, Rosie, Georgia, etc.)– I luv you guys (well, not really)

­­­­­

Hermione POV

'_What!'_ I thought '_Me and the ferret have to share a room?'_

Malfoy, obviously thinking the same, said 'What!'

'Yes,' replied the Professor, 'you have to share a common room and a bathroom. I'm sure you can live for the rest of the year'

'_OMG' _I thought _'We have to share a bathroom! I totally forgot about this!'_ How could they have chosen Malfoy to be a Head anyway! I moved over to Harry and Ron.

'We have to live together in the head rooms!' I cried in frustration

'I feel your pain' replied Ron, who was still stuffing his face.

'Ron!' cried Harry 'have more sympathy! If he touches you, give me a call and I'll beat him up!'

'Thanks Harry, but I'll be Ok' I replied.

Once we were shown our rooms, we set our passwords and settled in for the night. Our schedules were on our desks, and the head badges right next to them. After reading our/my duties, I headed into the bathroom to have a quick shower. I walked in with just a towel on, and opened the shower curtain. I looked in and saw that it was already occupied. Malfoy's thin, naked, muscly body was in the shower. I was shocked. Why didn't he have the lock on the door. I was looking at his tight bum, when it shifted into . . . Oh my.

'I'll j-just g-go n-no-now' I stuttered, before sprinting out of the room, saying the password to my room and launching myself onto the red and gold doona.

'_I saw his cock!. Malfoy's cock. His dick.'_ I kept on repeating this in my mind. I decided that after such a tragedy, I would have to write in my diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**It Hermione (obviously) and I will just write the things that happened today in dot point:**

**Hogwarts Express (Malfoy is Head Boy)**

**Feast (Have to live with Malfoy)**

**Shower (Saw Malfoy's Cock)**

**Other then that, nothing much has happened. Well, I do think that Malfoy is kinda hot now, but he tortures me, and would never have feelings towards me. Anyway, it's not that I like him . . . is it?**

**Hermione**

Draco POV

'_WHAT THE FUCK!'_ I screamed in my head _'FUCKEN GRANGER JUST SAW ME FUCKEN NAKED!'_ I quickly dried myself, got dressed and rushed into my bedroom to sleep. This is not good. After 5 hours of trying to sleep I realised that it probably wasn't going to work. I stood up, walked into the common room, sat by the fire and began reading. I started thinking about my father. _'I wonder what he'll do if he hears that I am living with a mudblood. And what will happen when he hears that I like her! WHAT! I-DON'T-LIKE-HER! I-DON'T-LIKE-HER!'_ I began chanting that over and over in my head, until I got that feeling like someone was looking at you, or reading over your shoulder in my case. I turned around and saw Hermi . . . Granger.

'Theory's about Love?' she asked, stating the name of my book.

Fuck Off' I replied, slamming my book shut. I stood up and walked back into my bedroom. '_I can't help it if I can't find someone who likes me for who I am.'_ I began thinking about how to get her back. _'Maybe I could put her under the Imperious and make her get heaps of Detentions, to get on her permanent record. Nah, Dumbledore will probably guess something's up.' _Still, thinking of things that would humiliate Granger, I fell into a tiring and troubled sleep.

Hey dudes and dudets – soz but this chappie didn't turn out the best


	3. Cheating

**Hi guys, thanx to my friend lizzy, otherwise known as xx-PoohBear-xx, for being my 3rd reviewer. Also check her real cool story called The Journey**

**I'd like to dedicate this chappie to my family – Sam, Ella, Tom, Mum, Dad, and of course my wonderful Golden Labrador Max.**

**Disclaimer – I don'town any of the HP characters –PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Hermione POV

We had Transfiguration first, and for once I wasn't looking forward to it. Dra . . . Malfoy and I have all our classes 2gether cause we're heads. I can't believe Dumbledore even made it essential for us to sit together (eww). Nothing that interesting happened during breakfast, BUT last night Harry and I shagged. The only problem is that he didn't really give at much as I wanted him to. He was kind-of acting half-heartedly, like he didn't want to be there. All the girls in the classroom sighing interrupted my thoughts, as Malfoy walked in. I wonder why he was reading 'Theory's about Love'? He's hot enough that every girl in the school, well other than me, would do anything for him. I mean, his title is 'The Slytherin Sex God'.

Once class was over, we had Herbology. Not much people were doing it, especially since lat year, when someone got half the face ripped off, beyond repair. This year, it was a lot more dangerous, and heaps were a bit wary. I sharply turned at a corner and was sent flying to the floor.

'Watch where your going mudbl . . .Hermione' I heard a voice say, and I saw a hand reach out to me. Unsure of who's hand or voice this was, I took it, and was surprised when I saw it's owner.

'Malfoy?' I questioned, 'Using first names now are we?'

'Yeh, well' he replied unwillingly, 'ummm. . . I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I walked into an empty classroom, and ummm, Potter was screwing Brown.' I didn't want to take this in. _'He has to be lying'_ I thought back to last night _'Maybe that's why Harry didn't want to shag last night? But why?'_

'Hermione? Are you ok?' Malfoy asked, uncertain what to do. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

'THE BASTARD! THE FUCKING BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK DID HE HAVE TO FUCKEN DO THAT! WASN'T I FUCKEN GOOD ENOUGH? AND WHY THE SLUT! THE FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD AND THE FUCKING SLUT MUST MAKE A FUCKEN GOOD PAIR!'I began screaming out those phrases as many ways as I could, before collapsing into Draco's arms crying.

**(Soz if you don't like swearing)**

Draco POV

Hermione fell it my arms, crying her heart out. I didn't know what to do. I was feeling something I had never felt before. So I tried to comfort her.

'That bastard doesn't deserve you' I said, 'And you're hot enough that nearly every guy in the school is drooling over you.'

'But Harry asked me out, not the other way around,' Hermione answered 'And we've only been together less than a week.' Well, at least she had calmed down. I took her hand and led her to our dormitories, and away from the now large crowd of scared-looking first years. I didn't know Hermiones password to her room, so I said mine ('Fuck Off') and placed her down on my bed. I went to the common room and fell asleep on the armchair.

3 hrs later -

I woke up, and had no idea where I was. It took me a moment to figure out that I was on the armchair. I couldn't remember what had happened, or how I got there, when I hear Hermione stirring in my room. That sure triggered my memory. Everything about Potter, Brown, and Hermione flashed through my mind. Then I remembered what I had done.

'Fuck,' I muttered to myself. _'My reputation is ruined.' _I thought to myself_ 'If word of this gets out, then I'll be known as a sook, a wimp' _I walked into my room and saw Hermione in the state I had just been in. But, she hadn't seen my room before.

'Why were you so nice to me yesterday?' queried Hermione, who had recovered from her performance last night.

'Well,' I answered truthfully 'I become depressed when I see girls cry.' After that, there was just a, well, an awkward silence. 'Don't let what happened yesterday and what I did or said get out, otherwise you die' I threatened Hermi . . . Granger.

'Is that a threat?' she questioned almost mockingly.

'Maybe,' I replied 'I would just watch your back from now on.'

**Hey guys, his chappies a bit random, but it was more to show that Draco has a soft side, but his 'evil' side dominates him.**


	4. Accusations

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS . . . . . . . . . . .**

**As you can see, I want reviews –PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! You can say anything – that you h8 my story, that you love it – even give me suggestions! PLEEEEZE!**

**I dedicate this chapter to me – the wonderful and hardworking author**

**Disclaimer –I don't own HP or the characters – PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!1**

Hermione POV

I woke up, and cleared my eyes from sleep. Walking over to the mirror, I picked up my brush and began sorting out my messy hair. It was then that I noticed the lump under my doona. I cautiously went over and poked it. I wriggled a bit before bouncing up and down, and Harry jumped out.

Happy Birthday!' he screamed, and gave me a pressie and some flowers. That's right. Over the last few days, I had forgotten about my birthday. Then I remembered about Harry and Lavender. I tried bottling in my anger, but instead, by looking in the mirror, my face was turning purple.

'Hermione?' asked Harry, clearly confused.

'How could you?' I cried 'And you're acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!

'What?' he replied 'What did I do?'

'You bastard' I said, tears falling down my cheeks 'You and Lavender, I know what you did!' By this time I was beginning to raise my voice. 'Get a freaking conscience!' I screamed, and I ran out and locked myself in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a tear—stained face, messy hair, my eyeliner had run, I was a mess! I tried to think of some spells to clean me up, but I couldn't think straight.

'Hermione!' came Harry's voice from the door, 'What the fuck are you talking about? I mean, you're my girlfriend! You seriously think that I would cheat on someone like you?'

'Get lost you bastard!' I screamed.

'Potter' came Draco's voice from outside the door 'I think that its time for you to leave.'

'Get lost Malfoy' Harry replied before kicking the door, 'God dammit bitch just open the door!'

Draco must have kicked Harry out then, cause the noise died down. I opened the door and saw Draco waiting there. Seeing the state I was in, he muttered a few quick spells and I looked normal again.

'Thanx' I said, why did you do that after you threatened me last night?' I asked, trying not to sound to eager.

'I need to pee' was his reply, before he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Draco POV

As I stood at the toilet, I thought about the last few events. I had been woken up from my beauty sleep when Hermione was shouting at Potter. It must have been about their 'relationship'. I up, and by that time Hermione had been in bathroom. I kicked Potter out and waited for Hermione to come out. She asked me about why I kicked him out. I couldn't tell the truth. What would happen if I said I did it for her? Well, I hate seeing girls sad, I would do that for most girls – well, apart from Pansy (shudder). So I said the first thing that popped in my head. And how embarrassing! I picked 'I need to pee'! After that I rushed into the bathroom, to where I am now. I'm glad that after yesterday, Herm-Grangers and my relationship is back to normal –insults and ignoring each other, just the way I like it.

Our first class today is Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA). Nearly everyone has taken this class, so they moved everyone to they same time, and the class to the Great Hall. This term was duelling. In second year, we learnt the basics with Prof Lockhart and Co. but this year we were learning more advanced spells. I won't admit it to anyone, but I'm really looking forward to it. As I walked into the Great Hall, I saw everyone in our year (other than the few nerds who dropped it as soon as they had the chance). I moved over into the crowd, and watched the duel between Blaise and Finnigan. I don't know how, but I ended up standing next to Granger. She too was standing silent, watching the fight, and things mustn't have improved with her and Potter, 'cause they were standing at least 50m apart. As I was examining her body I heard a massive crash, and then nothing. I was unconscious.

**Hey, I'm sorry, but I need to leave you with a cliffy, It's nearly midnight . . . well 8 oclock BUT I DO HAV HOMEWORK! and I got a test 2moorrow. G2G – the author (hee hee) – Anyone who guesses what happens next gets to be a character mentioned in the story. Just review and say what you think. I will reply if your right and you can send me what you want your name to be in, and in what House. The first reviewer who gets it right wins.**


	5. The Switch

**Hey - No one really got my question right, but some good suggestions came up. The answer I was looking for, was 2 spells collided and went stray, causing it to hit Draco and Hermione. I know that's a bit hard, but that what happens.**

**I'd like to congratulate my friend, for teaching me how to spell McGonagall - YOU ROCK JOSKE!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chappie to my friend Viv, Gaara – Total Hottie – Xesha – just a name**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with HP apart from my plotline, but my brother owns a HP alarm clock! I wish it was Draco Malfoy!**

Hermione (well Draco) POV

'Hermione! Hermione!' I heard people shouting in my face. I opened my eyes and looked around. Surrounding me were all the Gryfindors, and Prof. McGonagall

'What?' I asked groggily, in a rather high voice.

'Hermione,' replied the Professor, 'two spells collided and hit you and Draco Malfoy, you have been unconscious for 5 minutes.'

What!' I cried more alert now. I looked around and saw me, lying not too far away. 'Why are you calling me Hermione?' I asked, 'I'm Draco! I'm a guy! I'm . . .' My speech trailed off when I looked down my chest and saw these . . . things bulging out of my top.

'Hermione are you ok? asked Harry nervously.

'No Potter!' I screamed 'I am not ok! And I am not Hermione!'

I watched as all of this settled in. Professor McGonagall looked at me strangely before moving over to the now stirring me . . . Hermione. Harry had moved away from me, and whispering to Ron, who had his tongue dangling out of his mouth

'Geez Weasley' I said 'I didn't think you could get any uglier, but I think you've proven me wrong!' After that comment I walked off to examine my body.

'God I'm sexy!' I muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, as I approached my body. Hermione was in the same state as I had just been in, she was looking around at everyone in awe, as the Prof informed her of what had happened. The most classic moment was when she spotted me . . . her.

'AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!' she screamed, in my sexy voice.

'Granger!' I said putting my face close to hers, so close; I could feel the hot breath against my face, 'Snap out of it!' With that, I moved back, and surprised her by slapping her face back and forth.

'Mister Malfoy! Is that really necessary!' asked a haughty Professor McGonagall

'You want her to snap out of it don't you?' I replied in a matter-of-fact voice. I knew I was right. Granger finally came to her senses and stopped screaming. She had a rather interested look on her face, as she looked down.

Draco (well Hermione) POV

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG . . . well, you get the idea.

My face was stinging since Malfoy had slapped me.

'Guys aren't allowed to hit girls!' I said with a pout, when I realised how wrong that is now. Since Malfoy was in my body, and me in his, I was practically a guy (shudder). I noticed, with interest, the bulk between my legs. Looking up I saw Malfoy eyeing my breasts, and then heading lower. I would have thought that he wouldn't care, I mean, he has seduced so many girls, he would have seen so many. But for me it was different. I moved my hand down to his shorts, before . . .

'Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE!' I heard him yell. Looking up I saw fear in his cold, grey eyes. Fear? That doesn't sound like Malfoy, but on seeing this, I put my/his hand into the pocket. Man this is confusing. I know I should be freaked out, and scared out of my wits, but I've seen this stuff on muggle telly. A sudden urge for a call of nature interrupted my thoughts. I stood up and headed of to the closest girls bathroom, and as I walked in, some girls screamed in horror, as I walked into the nearest cubicle. I wonder what was wrong? My question was answered as I pulled down my pants.

'SHIT! FUCK! CRAP! SHIT! FUCK! CRAP!' I ran out of the cubicle and started into the mirror. So that's why. In the mirror, was a sexy – I didn't say that – Draco Malfoy (me), looking shocked. I turned around to see someone I would never want to see when I was a guy. Pansy. Parkinson. On seeing me, she squealed.

'Oooh! Dracy-poo! Were you waiting for me?' she questioned, and before waiting for an answer, she pounced on me and tried to play tongue tennis. I pushed her back, surprised at my strength. She was thrown back and was nearly pushed through the door.

'Feisty are we!' she asked, before pouncing on me once more.

**Hey guys – soz for anyone who doesn't like the fics where people change bodys, but that's the only thing I could think of, to make the understand each other more, or some shit like th**


	6. Changes

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry this is so late, but I've been to the Gold Coast the whole holidays, and now I'm back at school. I was a bit disappointed, because I only got 3 or 4 reviews for chapter 5, and so now I'm not going to update until I get at least 6! Come on! It's not that hard! All you need to do is press the violet button at the bottom of the page and type a little message. Thank-you to my most faithful reviewer Raddish Earings - I luv your work baby. Maybe you can get some of your friends to start reviewing!**

**Also, thanx to **Sarah - - **to giving me the name Sarah Roda.**

Last Time

'_Oooh! Dracy-poo! Were you waiting for me?' she questioned, and before waiting for an answer, she pounced on me and tried to play tongue tennis. I pushed her back, surprised at my strength. She was thrown back and was nearly pushed through the door. _

'_Feisty are we!' she asked, before pouncing on me once more._

Hermione - In Dracos body - POV

This time she managed to get her tongue in, and I could taste her saliva drifting into my mouth. All this reminded of Harry, and me it was so real, the image of Pansy slowly turned into Harry. I began snogging her, as passionately as I did with my first love. I began feeling her body, to take off her top, but as I felt a bra strap I knew something was wrong. I pulled away from Harry only to notice that it was Pansy Parkinson. 'Plew! PLEW!' I spat out all her saliva I could taste, before stating 'I never knew you were a lezzy.' She mustn't have known about the body switch, because she turned beet-red and ran out of the door crying. I guess it might have been a bit harsh, I mean, how was she to know that I was in his body. I decided to pass my urge to pee and went to try and find Ron and Harry. Yeah, I've forgiven him, cause he swore that that was the only time. We're friends again, but no more. Walking through the corridors, every girl who I walked past, sighed. One girl even came up and asked me out.

'Hey sexy' she purred, 'Want to go out with me?' I was shocked. Who would have thought that Draco was this popular?

'Get lost' I replied, before striding off. Proffesor McGonagall was waiting at the Fat Lady as I arrived.

'I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I cannot allow you to enter the Gryffindor Common Room at any stage of this journey, until we have deciphered a way to change you back,' she stated, as if reading from a text-book.

'What!' I cried 'That means I can't see Ron, Harry or Ginny if they are in there, and will have no way of contacting them!' The Proffesor facial expression did not even waver, but continued on explaining the changes.

'Proffesor Dumbledore and I have placed Memory charms on everyone in the Great Hall at the time of the accident, and that means that you will have to talk, walk, act, and do anything to make it seem as though you are Mister Malfoy,' she continued 'You will be using the male toilets and be transferred to Slytherin for the time being. You will also be continuing your head duties with Mister Malfoy. Please head back to your dormitory, and you will find a change in decoration, and clothes.' As all this sinked in, I could only think about the changes that are going to happen through the next part of my life.

_To my Darling Mother,_

_I am very upset to inform you that during Defence Against The Dark Arts, and unfortunate accident occurred. A fellow student and I were hit by a stray spell, and transferred bodies. The Professors are doing all they can to find a counter curse, but it doesn't look promising. Please don't be alarmed if I turn up at Kings Cross Station as a boy called Draco Malfoy. I have attached a description of him, so that if I don't notice you, you will be able to contact me. _

_Your One and Only Daughter,_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco - In Hermiones body - POV

Snape had decided to spare me having to walk into the Slytherin common room - well, Hermione is a mudblood AND a Gryffindor - and I WAS HERMIONE. Well, I'm glad I got that of my chest. I don't think this is that bad. I think it'll be a great experience.

a) I can see life from a chicks POV

b) I can admire myself (Hermione) all day 5 _What the hell Draco! She is a Mudlood!_

c) I can see what it's like shagging from a woman's POV (with who, I haven't decided yet) _- I AM NOT GAY!_

Professor Snape told me al the arrangements that have no doubt been told to Granger. I have to use the girl's toilets, and I have to move to Gryffindor (ouch). I mean, imagine what that will do to my reputation, and what will happen when my father hears, I shudder to think. I head back to the Head Common Room, and my bedroom has had major renovation done to it. The old green and silver curtains have changed to Red and Gold, and on my bed I see a new set of Gryffindor robes. Just the colour of them make me sick. Another massive downside is that I can't play quidditch 'cause I would have to playing for Gryffindor - and there's no way I am helping them win for the 5th year in a row.

I dressed in the robes, and head to dinner. Murmurs arose as the students see who they think was Hermione Granger (me) sit at my normal place between the thugs Crabbe and Goyle.

'What are you doing you little mudblood bitch!' cried one of my ex's, Sarah Roda. I heard all the Slytherins supporting their richest and most well known pureblood.

'What's it to you . . . Sawah' I replied, stating the nickname she told me to call her when we were together. Sarah gasped, before frowning, which I must state is not a good look for her.

'_So this is what it feels like to be Hermione - How could I do this!' _I had thoughts bursting throughout my head _'Shut it Malfoy!'_ I slapped myself unintentionally - to the amusement to those surrounding him - before he helped himself to some chicken wings.

'Aghh Miss Granger' sneered Proffesor Snape, as he approached the table, 'You know that you are in Gryffindor, so I see no reason in you sitting there.' Noticing his point, and remembering the fact that no one knows I m Hermione, I pick up my books and move over to the end of the Gryffindor table.

'Hermione!' yells Harry, 'Why are you sitting over there! Come here,' Recognising the name and my body match, I see there is nothing to it, and I walk over to them. Maybe I can even get some dirty stories from the golden trio. Ginny comes along and sits next to me.

'So 'Mione, watcha got first?' she asked, enthusiastically. I eye Ginny's breasts before answering.

'What do you care Weasly-ette!' I retort, half-heartedly. Before Potty, the Weasel or Weasly-ette can reply, all eyes turn on my body walking into the room.

**A/N : Guys, please review 'cause they mean the world to me. It doesn't take much time or effort, but they are my inspiration. Without reviews, I don't write. Without my story, you guys don't get the satisfaction of reading my story. The story doesn't depend all on me, you guys are all part of the cycle of getting a chappie up. I might have 2 or 3 chapters already written, but I won't post them until I get at least 6 reviews. So please R&R!**


	7. Truth or dare

**Hey Guys**

**My bro sent me a mean review so I've been down, and so the style of my writing must've changed a bit. Oh Well, at least I manage to write it up.**

**If the author ofOnly Youis reading this, please update your story.**

**Thanx**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Hermione - in Draco's Body - POV

I walked into the Great Hall, and knowing my duties I headed over to the Slytherin table: I had to sustain Malfoy's dignity. Professor McGonagall told me that she was grading us on our work (or our survival of living in each others body). I take all my work seriously and won't let this minor (well major) incident affect my grades. I sit by Crabbe and Goyle, and begin to eat breakfast.

'So Draco,' asks Crabbe 'Who are we gonna curse t'day?' I stare at him until he looks back at me oddly.

'How 'bout that mudblood Granger?' replies Goyle, trying to fit 5 sausages into his mouth at once, and succeeding for the first time in his life at anything.

'Don't be so disgusting Goyle,' I tell him, 'Well have today off, I don't feel like associating myself with low-life's'. This seemed to convince the two, but I was surprised at the words coming from my mouth. My eyes wander to the Gryffindor table, and to Malfoy, who is chatting intently with my friends. Harry and Ron don't seem to be noticing anything different about me/Malfoy, so I suspect so far he's getting an O.

'Wassup Draco?' asked Blaise Zabini, approaching the table.

'Nothing much,' I replied 'But tonight's the prefect bonding session, in the Prefect Tower.'

Blaise laughs and says 'Another game of truth or dare?' I force a laugh, and leave the table.

I head to the dungeons to be early for class, and sit towards the back. The rest of the class enters, followed by Professor Snape. We begin our lesson on the moonshine potions (otherwise known as illegally made alcohol), when Malfoy walks in.

'Miss Granger,' smirks Snape, 'You are ten minutes late for class, 10 points from Gryffindor.' Malfoy clearly not used to being told off by Snape gasps, before heading to sit next to Harry and Ron.

'Please get into pairs and complete the instructions on the board,' I turn next to me only to find that Crabbe and Goyle are together, and Blaise and Sarah are partners. Everyone else is in pairs apart from Malfoy. I pair up with him and begin.

'You just had to pair up with me didn't you Granger' he whispers mockingly 'Can't resist the Malfoy charm huh?'

'If you forgot Malfoy, at the moment I am a Malfoy, so it sends your comment back in your face.' I was quite proud of that statement, because obviously he couldn't think of a snide remark. We begin the potion and within 30 minutes we've done. I hate to admit it but we make a great team. We get a head start on the homework, which is always good. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy sneaking a vile of the stuff into his pocket. I stared accusingly at him but he was oblivious to it.

'Class dismissed' said Professor Snape, and the class filed out.

Draco - In Hermione's Body - POV

I stepped out of the classroom and headed to the prefects tower, to see Harry and Ron. It sure is confusing hanging with them, not to mention seeing ME walk around the place. Tonight's the prefects bonding session. We'll watch a scary movie and then play truth or dare. As I arrive at the tower, everyone has their choice of movies ready, for voting on the best.

'Hands up for Chainsaw Massacre' I said, and noted 7/10 people, including me. 'Majority rules,' I said and sat down on a beanbag next to Granger. I turned to her, noticing that she was unusually quiet. She's quite white and shaking slightly.

'Hey,' I say in my most comforting voice (which happens to be hers), 'what's wrong?' She turns to me surprised.

'I've heard about this movie,' she replies.

'And?'

'I'm no good with blood and gore. I throw up or faint.' Granger looked at me fearfully as she said his, so I knew she wasn't lying. If she did throw up during this, then my rep will be ruined. I try thinking of some ways I could prevent it.

'_Maybe she and I can go sort out the social, so the others think it's Head Duties. No. That would mean I would miss out.'_

I tune back into the real world, and notice that she's trying to figure something out as well. Well, I'm going to think of a solution, not her! I start trying to think of some hex's to make her fall asleep, but interact and 'see' the movie.

'_Dunveganson? No. Vertosia? Nup. Surely there's one?'_

'Draco,' Granger whispers to me violently. 'Please just miss out just this once. Or I could just go to the toilet for 4 hours? What one do you prefer?' This statement attracts my attention.

I clear my throat to make sure everyone's listening. 'Noticing the time and the length of the movie, we have to decide on a shorter movie, or head straight onto truth or dare.' I looked around the room at the disappointed faces, and some relieved one's. After another vote, we decided to go straight onto truth or dare.

I spin the bottle to see who goes first.

'Sarah' I say 'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth' she replies straight away. We give her the Vertisisum.

'Who, in this room, have you ever thought about sexually?' I ask.

'Draco,' she whispers looking at the ground. There are some 'oohs' and 'aarrs', before we head back to the game. Sarah spins the bottle and it lands on Ron.

'Truth' he says instantly.

Sarah thinks for a moment before asking 'out of everyone you've fucked before, who's the best?'

'I, I, I, I'm a virgin' he stutters and tries to ignore all the laughs. This time the bottle lands on Harry. He glances around and his eyes land on me. I mouth out 'dare', because that is what I would've done

Taking a hint, he says 'dare'.

'I dare you to fuck me' Ron said, unzipping his pants.

**Just in case you guys forgot, Harry is Harry (a guy), therefore Ron wanted to be fucked by Harry - who is, once again, a guy. Anyway, I've got 12 reviews so far 4 my other chappie, see if u guys can top it! If you like Ron-bashing, then please read my story, Everything Wrong With Ron. Search it, or go onto my profile and look under stories. It's a oneshot. Thanx dudes and dudets.**


	8. Sealed with a kiss or two

**Hey Everyone**

**Sorry this has taken a while, but I just went on camp, and it has been my b/day, etc. **

**Hope you like it. Kirstyn (Winkler) I didn't describe this chappie in too much detail 4 u. **

**I dedicate this chappie to J.K.Rowling, for thinking up the idea of Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot, nothing else, blah blah blah, see previous chappie for details.**

Last Time

'_I dare you to fuck me' said Ron, unzipping his pants._

Harry - In Harry's Body - POV

After that joke, I couldn't help myself but laugh out loud. Tears came to my eyes from laughing so much, as I noticed the confused era of the room. I looked at Ron and saw his ears bright red.

'You're joking right?' I said hesitantly. If it was possible, Ron would be steaming at the ears, but instead, he took it out on me.

'That's it huh!' he screams, 'The only thing I've ever wanted to do is fuck you, and now I express my feelings, you reject me!' I thought he had done, but no such luck. 'Ahh!' he continued 'I waited for the perfect time, to ask you, and now you have to. UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR COCK GREEN WITH WARTS!' I looked around at all the faces of shock, and some of humour.

'Look Ron' I began, before Neville interrupted me.

'Oh My God Ron!' he cried 'you're gay too! I've been waiting to find my soul mate! And I think it might be you!' Luckily this drew everyone's attention from my dare, but it also worried me. I have been hanging with two gay guys since first year. I am so not gay though! Ron's facial expression changed from anger, to disbelief, to happiness.

'Neville!' he cried, and headed over to him, before snogging him passionately.

Hermione - In Draco's Body - POV

I was quite disturbed. I was sitting there, in the Slytherin's Sex God's body, watching two gay guys making out. Even more disturbing is the fact that I hang out with one of them, and was an acquaintance of the other. I noticed that Neville was beginning to take off Ron's top, so I thought I'd better do something.

'Ok' I said, 'break it up. Break it up. Do it somewhere else, not here.' At this, Ron was about to reject, but Neville shushed him, and they left the room, to a night (for them) of fun, and (for others) horror.

'Back to bed everyone' I said. Everyone mumbled their goodbyes, and went to bed. All except Draco and I. I walked up to Draco and put my head close to his.

'That was . . .' I tried to say, before he finished my sentence.

'Unexpected' he replied and we were slowly brought together in a slow kiss. I moaned slightly, before noticing what I was doing. I pulled myself away, and avoiding embarrassment, I went to my room, not looking back.

Draco - In Hermione's Body - POV

My eyes followed Hermione as she left the room. Wow. She and I had just, kissed. No shouting, no insults, just, a kiss. What had happened to me? Words cannot describe our moment. If word of this gets out, my life will change, forever. I walk to Hermione's room, and knock on the door.

'Hermione?' I asked.

'What!' she snapped through the door.

'I just want you to know, that what happened back their, was an accident.' I replied 'It wasn't meant to happen.' A moment of silence followed this remark, before she stuttered.

'You may think it was a mistake, but to me, it should have been a lot more.'

**Sorry this is so short guys, but I'm really tired. I've got 48 reviews so far, so please add to that, I'll announce my 50th and 100th reviewers. Thanx. Bye.**


	9. Falling in and Giving up

**Just warning you that this chappie is where the M rating comes from - and a couple of other too I the future. One of these chappies contains Lucius Malfoy - major clue there. This warning is for all the mummies who would hunt me down and kill me for letting you read this - I DID WARN U! And soz about the wait - I had writers block.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own ne thing or ne 1or ne … ( ne 1 got some ideas?)**

Last Time

'_You may think it was a mistake, but to me, it should have been a lot more.'_

Narrator POV

'_I don't care what he thinks.' _

That kiss should have been a lot more.

'_I know what happens.'_

When a girl falls for a boy, there is nothing to stop it. Hermione had been sure she wasn't falling for Draco, but staring into his/her warm blue eyes and sharing a kiss filled with passion showed her the truth. She opened the door and stared at him.

'I think I'm falling for you Malfoy' she said, barely over a whisper.

'Nonsense' he replied, just as silent, 'how? I mean, I have made your life terrible for the last 6 years.'

'I new this was a bad idea' she muttered, but before she could turn back around, Draco spoke up.

'I think I'm falling for you too,' he whispered looking to the ground, before approaching, and planting a kiss on her lips. He broke away for breath, and stared at himself. Hermione smiled and continued the kiss. 'Draco's' nipples hardened, and he saw his (Hermione's) Johnson pop up to say hello. Draco pushed Hermione against the wall and used his fast fingers and pulled off the black top covering his Quidditch-built 6 pack. Hermione had heard that he had a tongue like a lizard, and now she new what it was like to control it. Taking control, she pushed him to the floor and begun sucking on her nipples **(That kinda sounds bad)**. They began a snog so big that it must've been the longest in Hogwarts; their tongues were constantly rolling over each other. This kiss wasn't only filled with lust, but it was overpowered by passion. Knowing how she can be annoyed, as Hermione pulled away for breath she moved about 10cm away. Draco expectantly followed.

'No not yet!' whispered Hermione. She left the common room for her bedroom and came back with a box of Condoms.

'What?' said Draco, clearly confused.

'I came prepared' she explained. Draco grabbed for one to examine but was just out of reach when Hermione pulled them away.

'Remember who's body you're in?' she said.

'What are they?' he asked, eager to get a look at one. Hermione slapped her head, but still grabbed a condom and chucked it on the cock.

'Let me explain' she said, and with that, she snapped it on, and entered him.

**Hey guys. Soz this is so short but its my first time doing this type of stuff and I'm not that comfortable. Tell,me if you like it. Tell me if you don't. bY the way that's not a suggestion - ITS AN ORDER! Ok ok… wateva cya **


	10. Explanations

**Hello - the last clue wasn't really a clue - it was a dud. This is it, the big finale - woohoo! More time for homework! Oh well, hope everything works out for the better.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this story other than the plot and any made up characters. Please Don'tsue me - yada yata yada (they really should make up something other than this).

I dedicate this chappie to everyone who reviewed, all my friends, and just you know, all my fantastic readers for supporting me the whole way through.

Narrator POV

They woke up in each others' arms, brought together by a night of cold, hard sex. Then again, they actually didn't remember anything after that first time. Hermione rubbed her head and sat up, noticing the carpet underneath them, and the wall of the common room.

'_What happened last night? All I remember is thrusting into him, and then . . . nothing?'_

Back in bed with his eyes closed, Draco was thinking the same thoughts.

'_I wonder what those condom-things are. Hermione never really explained it to me. Then again, what DID happen last night?'_

She got up, and leaned her head against the wall. Instead of the normal (well, for that week) flat and muscular chest, she saw breasts protruding from that area. Silently and slowly, she looked up.

Draco turned onto his stomach, still trying to remember what had happened. Looking at the door, he saw clothes strewn around the room. He turned around and sat up, noticing Hermione for the first time. Not as him though . . . as her. He got up and approached her.

'Am I seeing a mirror image?' he asked quickly but quietly, 'or is it really you?'

Hermione nodded excitedly, and her point was proven when Draco himself looked at the mirror.

'Yes!' he screamed, and he moved his hand towards his crotch. 'YES! YES! YES, YES, YES!' Meanwhile, Hermione was having the same reaction.

'Boobs, sweet, sweet boobs!' she cried, grabbing her chest and moving them around, before she and Draco began high-fiving each other and hugging, and laughing, and crying, and god knows what. The door opened in on them while they were in mid-hug.

'What the fuck?' said Harry, 'Are you with him now?'

'No!' Hermione answered, luckily in her body, 'I was just happy, we managed to get changed back!' Harry looked confused and Draco looked hurt.

'As a matter of fact Potty,' said Draco, putting his arm around Hermione. 'We are together, so I think we should at least be civilised for the time being.' Harry was about to comment when he was cut off.

'Are not,' Hermione answered, nudging Draco and puching his arm away. 'Malfoy, stop acting like we are, as if I would go out with you!' She moved away and stormed through the door.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table (finally), staring into space. Ginny came and sat next to her, with one of her friends, Laura.

'OMMIGOD' she said, staring at Hermione in shock, 'you did it!'

'Excuse me?'

'How was it? I want details.'

Laura looked up from her muffin she was currently eating.

'Yep' she said 'you did the deed all right.'

She felt my eyes go wide. 'How do you know?' Hermione sniffed at herself, 'do I smell?'

'You just look like you've been totally fucked' Laura continued 'sort of relaxed.'

'Yeah' Ginny said. 'Satisfied.'

Ron came up to eat and squinted at me. 'Jesus, you just get laid?'

'Coming from you Virgin' she replied, before seeing Neville's arms around his shoulders.

'Not anymore' he smirked, 'I'm just the same as you.'

'I don't believe this,' Hermione cried, hands in the air. 'I took a shower. I did my hair. I put on make-up, new clothes. I had breakfast. I brushed my goddamn teeth. How does everyone know I got laid?' Ginny diverted her attention and focused on someone behind us.

Laura and Hermione turned to look. It was Aaron, Hogwarts rebel, dressed in black, hair slicked into a ponytail, small gold hoop earring shining like the sun.

'Yo,' he said. He stared at me for a moment before smiling. He raised his eyebrows. 'Malfoy?'

'Shit' she said. 'This is embarrassing.' Her attention was diverted to the two guys walking through the door, arguing.

'Don't touch her you creep!' yelled Harry, loud enough for all to hear.

'Who are you to say who I can and can't date!' Draco cried back, just as loud. 'What are you? My mother?' He turned around only to see the whole school staring at him, when his eyes and Hermione's were locked on each other's. Their souls were released and brought upon the others. They stared, feeling what they had never felt before, feeling the love and passion for each other, feeling desire, feeling the need for an orgasmic moment.

The silence was broken by Pansy, who had stood on the Slytherin table in that moment of peace.

'I know what you two have been up to!' she screamed, catching everyone's attention, 'next time, try making a harder password for the Heads Common Room. As if Unity is at all hard.' She took a deep breath before continuing. 'Guess what I saw!' she asked the school. 'Those two asleep together on the common room floor - NAKED!' At this, a small chatter was formed, everyone obviously talking about the school Heads. Hermione looked up at Professor Dumbledore, and with a curt nod of the head, she stood up to explain.

'Silence,' she yelled, 'it's about time you knew the truth. Draco and I, about a month ago, were hit by a spell that caused us to change bodies. I had to live as Draco, and he had to live as me.' She took in the facial expressions of the room. 'We changed lives, and it taught us about unity, and how to get along. We had to help each other through troubles, and sustain each others grades and dignity.' She paused for a moment before continuing. 'We learnt how to work together, and with that, came a friendship that could not be replaced. We are now back in our own bodies,' Hermione said, seeing the confused glances between her and Draco, 'since this morning. We have a fair idea of what brought us back; because this spell is so advanced that only nature could cure it.'

Draco then stood up to explain the rest.

'This may seem like a pile of dung to some of you, which is why we have to tell the whole picture. Last might,' he continued, 'Hermione and I were brought together, by honesty and passion, and shared a moment that words cannot explain.' Looking around the room, some knew what he was talking about, whereas others did not. 'This morning, we woke up next to each other, together forever, and in our own bodies. It is time for you to accept the fact that the Slytherin Sex God is taken,' he continued, flexing his muscles, to the disappointment to some people, 'by his arch enemy.'

At this, they left the room, hand in hand, ready to live the rest of their lives together, for better or for worst.

The End

I might be able to make an alternative ending (sorry if it ended so fast). I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanx to all my faithful reviewers, Raddish Earrings, Xesha, xx-Dan Is Orgasmic-xx, and many many many more.

If you want an alternative ending for the next chappie, please review, if not please review (not much choice there is there.

By the way, I've got 72 reviews, so PLEASE make it at least 100 otherwise I will be sad - boo hoo. Oh, by the way,my first reviewer was drumroll Queen of Pain in the Ass, and my fiftieth was drumroll Queen of Pain in the Ass! Thanx Chloe for your about . . . 10 reviews! Woohoo!

Also, if you liked this story, check out my other one, The Mystery Lover. My friend and I are writing it together, and it is heaps better than this one (or so I've heard!).

Bye Bye

Amz


	11. Alternative Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, **

**This is replacing chapter 9 onwards (therefore it is the alternative chapter 9)**

Last Time

'_You may think it was a mistake, but to me, it should have been a lot more.'_

Narrator POV

Hermione opened the door, and her eyes rested on Malfoy. A moment of silence passed between them, nothing being said or done. A flash of lust suddenly brought them together, and lips joined. Draco forced his tongue into her mouth, saliva joining and mixing. Having being experienced in tis area, Draco moved his mouth done to Hermione's neck, finding her sensitive, and highly increased the blood pressure. Meanwhile, Hermione was running her fingers through the brown bushy hair that currently inhabited Draco's being. Moaning, she took control and ripped off Draco's shirt, revealing his (Hermione's) cleavage. Hermione gaped at it, finally aware of how her body had matured over the years. Draco currently whipped off Hermione black 'DEATH' top, and studied his fit and orgasmic body. Hermione, not thinking Draco could work his way around it, pulled off the jeans and turned back, only to notice that his skirt was already off, leaving only her panties, and his jocks the clothes being worn in the room.

Hermione noted a rising sensation fill her body as she Draco pulled of the panties and jocks all in one go, and as soon as he had stopped, it was known that it was the same sensational feeling in his body. Suddenly floating in the air, Draco looked around the room, checking to see if anyone had charmed Wingardium Leviosa on them. No one was in sight, and at first Hermione suspected Harry and Ron, before looking back and Draco and seeing Draco.

'Draco it's you!' she cried, happily, when he replied, just as full-heartidly.

'And Hermione, it's, it's, it's you Hermione!' They were suddenly lowered to the ground and examined their bodies. Draco was obviously quite upset about losing the cleavage, but when he saw his cock, he jumped with joy before retaining his dignity and glanced over to Hermione, who was also having the same reaction.

She was checking out her boobs and was finally able to stand up straight again, not having the heaving load of Draco's cock hanging off her.

The couple were about to head off into the Great Hall and tell everyone the good news, when a tapping on the window cut them off. Hermione recognised this bird as Herbert, Professor Dumbledore's owl. Rushing over to it, she unwrapped the thick letter and placed it on the tables. Meanwhile, Draco was watching closely, and as she began to read, he leant over her shoulder.

'Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,' Draco read out loud, 'I am very happy to hear the news about your bodies changing back to normal.' Draco picked up the letter and looked strangely at Hermione. 'How did he know?' Beginning to pace the room, Draco continued, 'As you should know by now, Professot McGonagall and I have been watching you to closely, and you have also been under the watchful eye of Professor Snape.' Hermione's worried glance startled Draco, but still he continued. 'All events of the past few weeks have been recorded on paper, including the events of last night, and the Prefect Bonding Session.' At this, Draco dropped this and walked across the room. 'He knows what we did!' he began, worridly, 'I mean, he's always known my title as the Slytherin Sex God but now he's seen me do it! Not only that,' he continued, 'but also Professor McGonagsall and Snape too!' Sitting down on the armchair he placed a hand to his forehead dramatically and concluded, 'how do you think I did?'

Hermione sighed, and replied, 'I'm sure you did fine Draco, but now we must read the rest of the letter and see what other secrets they know.' She was also worried about what the Professors had seen, but as a sensible woman she is, she did not show it. Picking up the letter, she started from where Draco left off. 'As Professor McGonagall has informed you, you have been graded on your performance and your results will be announced in the Great Hall tonight at dinner.' Beginning to pace, Hermione continued, 'Don't worry Heads, your secret will be safe with us, but I suggest you bring it out into the open and face your fears.' Hermione stopped and glanced up at Draco, who was busy examining his cock for any changes.

'What do you think that means?' she asked, unsure of what fears she should have. Without looking up, Draco answered.

'My father' he began, 'once he knows I'm dating a muggleborn, well…'

'Wait a second!' Hermione cut in, clearly confused 'Did you just say muggleborn? And that you were dating one?' Draco looked up before he replied.

'Yeh, so what.' He started, 'oh wait, I mean.' Looking up into Hermione's now blue eyes, he asked her truthfully. 'Hermione,' he stuttered, 'will you go out with me.' Hermione glanced back for a moment before answering.

'NO!' she yelled and left the room.

Draco couldn't see his mistake and felt really cut, when the bottle fury inside came out.

'Excuse me!' he cried after her. Hermione came back laughing.

'I was totally kidding!' she screamed with laughter, 'I love you Draco Malfoy, and you better know it.'

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you liked the alternative chapter 9. It's not finished, don't worry, but please R&R. **

**Thanx. me**


	12. Alternative Chapter 10

**Hi everyone,**

**Hope you enjoyed last chappie, and hope you like this one too.**

**So, enjoy!**

_**Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything or anywhere or anyhoo otha then the plot.**

Hermione was sitting at the dinner table and was picking at her food, unaware of the worried glances she was getting form Ron (who had his arms around Neville) and Harry.

'Hermione,' Ron began, halfway through a mouthful, ' you aren't thinking of starting SPEW again are you? Because you've hardly touched your food.' Hermione looked up and sighed slightly.

'No Ron I am not, but remember, it's Society for the Promotion of Elfish…,' Hermione sighed again, 'Don't worry.' This increased Harry's level of insecurity, knowing that she never stops in mid-sentence.

'Seriously 'Mione,' Harry worried, 'What's wrong, you can tell us anything.' Harry stole a glance to Ron, looking for reassurance. 'Right Ron?'

'Yeah, Right,' he replied, distracted by Neville's slobby eating habits, and every now and then he would reach down onto Neville's lap and grab some food he had dropped.

_I should tell them about Draco, and me but I'm just so nervous, especially about our results. _

Looking over at Draco, she saw that he was in the same uncomfortable position as she was, especially with Pansy there, every now and then shoving her hand up his shirt. Seeing this, Hermione felt fury up inside her bottling, and in her head she was repeating, _MANWHORE. _Although this soon disappeared when he reached up and removed her hand, said a stern word and then turned around and faced Zabini.

The Great Halls attention was taken when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, with Professor McGonagall helping by tapping on her wine glass. Hermione looked up, in unison with Draco and waited impatiently for their results.

-------------------------------------

'Students,' Dumbledore bellowed, catching the attention of those who didn't hear his throat clear. 'I have some test results to hand out.' A small hush was heard, as this was an unusual event for results to be publicly announced. Dumbledore raised his hands and immediately the Hall quietened. 'As you know, this is an unusual event and will not be repeated, unless there is a cause of excellence.' He took a breath and his eyes rested on Hermione, before moving onto Draco. 'By now you should know that our Head Boy, Mister Malfoy, and Head Girl, Miss Granger have been acting quite strangely lately, but there is a cause for this.'

Hermione stole a hurried glance to Draco, who also had done.

_How is he going to explain this? **(both)**_

Looking back up, Hermione saw that Professor Dumbledore's eyes rested on her once more, as well as half the population of the school, especially Ron and Harry.

'What's he talking about 'Mione?' Harry asked, clearly confused, 'what test?' Seeing that Hermione's eyes were focused back on Dumbledore, Harry tuned into what he was saying.

'This exam was fully confidential, and even the best of their friends,' at this his eyes rested on Harry and Ron, 'were not told of it, and nor will anyone apart from them, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and myself will know about it.' Dumbledore increased the suspense by taking a long breath, in which the Great Hall was silent. 'Miss Granger's results were: Her Ability to adapt herself to the lifestyle changes received her an Excellent.' A small applause was given before he continued. 'Her ability to retain her dignity gave her an Outstanding, which means her Overall score was, Outstanding.' Dumbledore patiently waited for the applause, cheering and wolf whistles died down before continuing. 'Mister Malfoy was marked in the same area receiving an Outstanding for the lifestyle changes, and an Excellent for his dignity, giving him an Outstanding also, overall.' The cheering from the Slytherin table wasn't quite as much as the three other houses put together, but some of the chicks from other houses (not Gryffindor though) also contributed.

Relieved looks where passed between Hermione and Draco as they were congratulated by their housemates. Hermione's please burst through her head, exciting her more than anything else. _YAY! _Little did she know that this broke a connection with another soul.

_Who said that? _Shocked, Hermione replied.

_I didn't say anything? But I thought it. Wait, who is this?_

_I asked first. _The voice replied.

_Fine, it's me, I mean, Hermione. _

_FUCK!_

_Excuse me? _

_It's me, Draco, I've heard about this once before._

_What?_

The connection was severed when Dumbledore himself came up personally to congratulate the two Heads, and whispered something into each of their ears.

'My office, 5 minutes.'

**Hey Everyone, **

**Sorry to leave it there but I've got to put it up either now or never. Hope you like the alternative chappies (even if not as much as the others, personally I like 'em better). This is not the end and I'm hoping it will go for longer yet. FYI (for your info), there isn't going to be a sequel, even though there is an alternative ending.**

**Cyaz L8rz. me**


End file.
